tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Guard
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * David Mitton * Robert D. Cardona |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=Season 1 |season_no=1.11 |number=11 |sts_episode= * Faith, Hope and Anxiety * Fortune Teller Schemer |released= * 13th November 1984 * 20th April 1987 * 5th March 1989 * 12th June 1990 * 14th May 1993 * 5th March 1998 * 6th January 2008 |previous=James and the Express/A Proud Day for James |next=Thomas Goes Fishing }} Thomas and the Guard, retitled Thomas and the Conductor in American releases, is the eleventh episode of the first season. Plot Thomas the Tank Engine is enjoying his new life running the branch line, of which he is very proud and considers the most important part of the railway. His two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, agree with him. Thomas loves them both very much, although they are both old and need new paint. When taking trains, Annie can only take passengers. But Clarabel takes passengers, luggage and the guard. Thomas and his coaches often sing to each other while taking trains and journeys often proceed smoothly. Annie and Clarabel know how important pleasing the Fat Controller is to Thomas and whenever he is angry, he is not angry at them. One day, Thomas impatiently waits at the station for Henry who is running late so he can pick up passengers. Eventually Henry feebly arrives, complaining that his system is out of order. As far as Thomas is concerned, Henry's only problem is his own laziness. Thomas, desperate to leave, dashes out of the station as soon as the guard blows the whistle. But Thomas goes so fast he does not give the guard time to get aboard, leaving him behind. The guard waves his red flag, but it is no use and Thomas is well on his way and out of the station. Thomas sings to his coaches as usual, but Clarabel does not sing as she is sad that her guard has been left behind. Annie tries to tell Thomas that they have not got a guard aboard, but Thomas is in too big of a hurry and does not listen. The two coaches try to apply their brakes, but they cannot without a guard. Eventually Thomas stops when he reaches a red signal. He and his crew wait for the guard to find out what is the matter, but of course he was left behind and only Annie and Clarabel know that. Finally, they cry that he has been left behind. Soon the passengers notice the guard running down the tracks, trying to catch up to Thomas. He is very hot, so he has a drink to cool down and tells everyone what happened. Thomas apologises for the incident, but the guard assures Thomas it was not his fault. The signal drops and Thomas and his crew proceed the trip. With the guard back aboard, both Thomas and his coaches feel reinvigorated and manage to reach the end of the line in record time. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Annie and Clarabel * The Guard * Bertie * One Little Boy * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Terence's Field * The Windmill * Elsbridge Viaduct * River Els * Dryaw * Elsbridge * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Ffarquhar Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from [[The Railway Series|The Railway Series]] book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Pre-filmed footage from Thomas and Bertie and Thomas Goes Fishing, stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train and mirrored stock footage from Thomas' Train are used. Footage from the former was not cut properly, as Bertie can be seen for a split second in the top-left corner after Thomas, Annie and Clarabel enter the tunnel. * The shots of Thomas passing under the bridge before entering the tunnel and arriving at Ffarquhar station were used for the original opening credits. * This is the first episode where the outro music is not used during the ending. * George Carlin's narration of this episode has been broadcast on television However, I finally found on VHS and DVD on the 1995 version of James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories. * Likely due to broadcasting concerns and because "fat" is a much more pejorative term in the US and Canada than in the UK, Thomas' line "You're too fat!" is changed to "You're too slow!" in both US dubs. * This episode was Emu's first experience watching Thomas, as shown when he and his puppeteer Rod Hull were presenting CiTV in December 1985. Goofs * In the opening shot of the restored version, studio equipment is visible in the top-left corner. * In many scenes, Annie and Clarabel are facing the wrong way. * In one scene, Annie and Clarabel are not behind Thomas. * When Henry puffs into the junction, his brake coach is facing the wrong way. * When Thomas says "You're too fat! You need exercise!" he lets off steam. The scene then cuts to Henry briefly, but in the next scene, the steam has gone. Thomas then lets off more steam. * In the close-up of Thomas leaving the junction, Annie and Clarabel are not coupled behind him. * When Thomas says "Bother that signal! What's the matter?" the background is different showing a set of buffers, but previously, there was just bushes. This can be identified more in a deleted scene. * In the close-up of Thomas' driver, his cap's brim is broken. * The guard only has his red flag when he is said to have had two flags. * The guard is somehow bearded and shaved between scenes. * Annie still appears sad when Thomas continues moving. * Before the episode ends, a camera connector is on Thomas' front coupling rod. * In the close-up of the guard waving his red flag, Henry and his train are not in the background. * Because of the used stock footage from Thomas and Bertie, just like at the start of the episode, when Thomas comes from the return trip, the camera equipment is still there; and after Thomas enters the tunnel, Bertie can be seen on screen for a split second. * In the first close-up of Thomas' whistle, the hill beside him is gone. The same thing happens in the close-ups of the guard. In Other Languages Merchandise Books Home Media Releases UK * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Betamax/VHS) * Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Troublesome Trucks, Coal and other stories * Thomas the Tank Engine (VHS) * Bumper Special * Thomas and Gordon, Troublesome Trucks and other stories * Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 1 * Thomas and the Breakdown Train (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Troublesome Trucks and 8 Other Stories US * James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories * The Early Years * Thomas and Friends Classic Volume 1 VHS/DVD Packs * Special Video Collector's Set * Totally Thomas Volume 9 AUS * Troublesome Trucks and other stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 1 * My First Thomas with Thomas DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * My First Thomas * My First Thomas (3 Disc Set) * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Troublesome Trucks and other stories * James and the Express and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection FRA * The Magic of Sodor JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.3 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.2 * The Complete DVD Box 1 * Nice to Meet You Thomas! * Tell Me Stories, Thomas PHL * Thomas and Friends Collection GER * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 2 * Rail Free for Steam and Diesel! HRV * Thomas and Brakesman NOR * Thomas-Festival (Norwegian VHS) * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) SA * Volume 1 (VHS) NL * ...Taken by the Nose! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas SE * Thomas and the Guard (Swedish VHS) ITA * A Freight Train Troublemaker ROM * Thomas and the Trucks (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 SVN * Thomas and Conductors (Slovenian DVD) IND * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (DVD) CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) DNK * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (Danish DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 2 (Taiwanese DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 (Thai DVD) MYS * Thomas and Gordon and Other Adventures ---- de:Thomas und der Schaffner es:Thomas y el Conductor pl:Tomek i Konduktor he:תומס והכרטיסן ja:とりのこされたしゃしょう Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations